Sin-Dra Class Dreadnought
"Huge, mean, and the prime example of Dragoian vehicular power, just like my old tank" Dragyia on Sin-Dra class dreadnoughts. A Sin-Dra Dreadnought is a very large starship built and used by the Dragoian species. Technical Specifications *Crew Complement: 3460 *Length: 8090m *First Produced: 2015 *Armaments: **2 Fixed SoulTech Giga-Cannons **12 Fixed SoulTech Super-Heavy Cannons ** 16 Turreted SoulTech Heavy Cannons ** Uncountable Turreted SoulTech Light And Medium Cannons (Cover almost entire hull) ** Uncountable Turreted SoulTech Anti-Fighter cannons *Shields: SoulTech shields *Fighter Complement: None *Shuttle Complement: None, but there are 20 shuttle docks. *Tri-Dra Class Cruiser Complement: 8 *Main Hanger Complement: 4 Twin-Dra Class Battleships or 1 Dragoian City-Ship or Various smaller ships *Engines: **3 SoulTech Sublight Engines **8 SoulTech Hyperdrive/Sublight Engine (Located on Tri-Dra hangers) **1 SoulTech Hyperdrive (Located on main hanger) *Sensors: **2 SoulTech sensor arrays *Constructor: Dragoians Overview The Sin-Dra was originally called a joke, as they took over a year of non-stop work to make and are the slowest production ships in the Dragoian (all kinds) fleet. However, skeptics were blown away when the first Sin-Dra, Dralkyrian Defence, was constructed and made it's maiden voyage in 2015. Due to it's massive Soul Crystal reactors, a Sin-Dra can generate enough power to fire the immense cannons known as Giga-Cannons at a reasonable rate, as well as providing a shield that would last in even the harshest fire-fights (entire fleets (not including Sin-Dra ability ships)) for days. As with any Dragoian ship battleship or larger, the Sin-Dra class mounts a layer of light and medium (the same types found on a Tri-Dra class' neck and are powerful in their own right) cannons on top of it's armour, each of these cannons mounting a smaller anti-fighter cannon, making the Sin-Dra the most heavily armed production ship known. The class has earned the nickname 'The One Ship Fleet' due to it's fearsome firepower and shield, however, despite the reputation, the class is limited to one per fleet due to it's incredible cost and the amount of minerals required, enough to clean out smaller mines and severely deplete larger ones, these ships tend to be built on colonies where minerals are abundant, rather than at shipyards orbiting Dragoia (Planet). Full fleet action involving these ships takes longer due to the fleet waiting for the Sin-Dra to arrive, this is due to the Sin-Dra's pitiful sublight speeds, it's hyperdrives however are some of the most powerful in the Dragoian fleet, meaning it can keep up with other Dragoian ships while in hyperspace, if not in sublight. It is common for Sin-Dra's to only be less than half armed for their service due to the number of Light and Medium cannons needed for the Sin-Dra is so high, their being given to Battleships and Twin-DraXs is a priority due to the Sin-Dra's already impressive firepower. Common Tactics A Sin-Dra does not really have tactics, simply arriving in a battle and covering the enemy force in weapons fire. In most battles, the main cannons are rarely fired, relying on the smaller weapons to deal the damage, even battles involving Twin-DraX Class Dreadnoughts rarely see the Sin-Dra's main weapon fired. Should 2 Sin-Dras meet in a battle, they will point their main weapons at each other and just keep firing until one of them gets destroyed. Regardless of what the Sin-Dra is directly targeting, it's hull full of guns will be firing upon smaller vessels doing massive damage due to the sheer number of weapons. If a battle is likely to result in the loss of a Sin-Dra, it is highly likely that the Sin-Dra will not engage as the loss of a Sin-Dra would be a crippling blow to the navy who owned it. Known Sin-Dra Class Dreadnoughts There are only 14 Sin-Dra class Dreadnoughts that have been built. One for each noble house plus one for TwinBragia. Barring the Dralkyrian Defence and Dralkyrian Might, which were both built in 2014 and finished in 2015, all Sin-Dra's were built in 2015 and finished in late 2016. *Dralkyrian Defence - Ex-Imperial Flagship, Special Forces Fleet, Imperial Aligned,Ex Captain Seldragia Bles (Moved to Dralkyria Power), Captain Dragyia Agthe, House Agthe. *Admiral's Loyalty - 2nd Fleet, Imperial Aligned, Captain Admiral Unamed, House Jerak. *Unknown - 3rd Fleet, Imperial Aligned, Captain Unknown, House Unknown. *Unknown - 4th Fleet, Imperial Aligned, Captain Unknown, House Unknown. *Unknown - 5th Fleet ,Imperial Aligned, Captain Unknown, House Unknown. *Unknown - 6th Fleet, Imperial Aligned, Captain Unknown, House Unknown. *Unknown - 7th Fleet, Imperial Aligned, Captain Unknown, House Unknown. *Unknown - 8th Fleet,Imperial Aligned, Captain Unknown, House Unknown. *Dralkyrian Might - TwinBragia Aligned, Ex Captain TwinBragia (Moved to Self Pride), House None (TwinBragia's). *Unknown - TwinBragia Aligned, Captain Unknown, House Unknown. *Unknown - Twinbragia Aligned, Captain Unknown, House Unknown. *Unknown - TwinBragia Aligned, Captain Unknown, House Unknown. *Unknown - TwinBragia Aligned, Captain Unknown, House Unknown. *Unknown - TwinBragia Aligned, Captain Unknown, House Unknown. Category:Starships Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoian Starships Category:Technology